


Every breath you take

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Obsessive Voldemort, Possessed Ginny, Songfic, Stalker Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: He was always watching him, whether he was a soul piece or Voldemort.Though he didn't know Harry was watching him as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing something else, but also listening to some music and I came across 'Every Breath You Take' by Chase Holfelder and thought it fitted quite well. So here we are. I should be writing or editing my other stories, but oh well. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter has a kind of happier ending. This one has a rather sad one.

**Every breath you take**  
  
_Every breath you take_  
Some days if he was strong enough he could see through Quirrell’s eyes. He could see the small boy who had vanquished him years before. Such a small little boy would never be his downfall. There was nothing extraordinary about the boy.  
But Harry Potter was alive and breathing and Voldemort loathed him.  
  
_Every move you make_  
He almost had succeeded in killing the boy during that Quidditch match, seeing how Harry Potter even then gracefully was able to save himself from falling to the ground and possible death.  
  
_Every bond you break_  
Every step you take  
Voldemort was patient as he looked for ways to get to the philosopher’s stone. His steps carefully followed by Severus and the young black-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his face. Harry Potter was a nuisance and yet he could undoubtedly use the boy, lure him to his demise, while achieving the stone.    
  
_I'll be watching you_  
Voldemort watched him through the mirror. Red slitted eyes staring at the boy. There was truly nothing special about him. A scrawny little boy who was only good at Defence against the Dark Arts and Quidditch.  
  
Voldemort would kill him. But as Quirrell’s hands touched the boy magic flared through their veins. He was burning and burning, dying once again. Voldemort screamed outraged as he was pulled from his temporary body and the boy lost consciousness.  
  
_Every single day_  
Every single day he would hear her swooning over that boy. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Tom didn’t know what had happened after his creation, but something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
_Every word you say_  
Ginevra Weasley had the biggest crush on Harry Potter and every sentence which was written in the diary that cursed name would be there. Harry, Harry, Harry… The name etched itself inside his memory until it would never leave.  
  
Tom wanted to see this boy. This 12-year old who had vanquished Voldemort when he had been nothing but an infant.  
  
_Every game you play_  
Tom played her game and Ginevra was a foolish little girl who poured her heart out. He learned more and more and when he could possess her, he watched. Obsessively Ginny’s eyes were always watching Harry James Potter.  
  
_Every night you stay_  
Harry Potter. He had gotten his hands on the diary and Tom wanted to sink his claws in him, make him stay and stay he did. Sweet words written on the blank pages were enough to make Harry intrigued and to make sure Harry kept writing in the diary.  
  
Tom couldn’t see him with his own eyes, but the boy was so blissfully ignorant of the danger he was in.  
  
_I'll be watching you_  
That foolish girl took back the diary! Tom had been furious, because in Harry’s hands he could have found out way more and she was nothing but obsessing over the black-haired boy.  
  
Ginevra Weasley needed to go and when Tom possessed her and took her down into the Chamber after leaving one last message, he knew Harry Potter would come.  
  
As Tom watched him, rolling Harry’s wand through his fingers, he wondered how such an ordinary boy could possible possess the power to defeat him. There was nothing special about Harry Potter and yet Tom knew he had to kill the boy.  
  
But as somehow Harry Potter had summoned a sword out of the sorting hat and used it to slain the basilisk, Tom glared at the small child. Harry was holding a basilisk fang and there was blood on his arm.  
  
Harry Potter was going to die, but just as he had said that the boy glared up at him. Eyes, the colour of the killing curse and Tom saw some raw power and courage in them.  
  
When the fang pierced the diary and coated the wet floor black with ink, Tom screamed. Furious at the boy and partly himself for letting his guard down like this. Tom watched as Harry’s eyes found his and there was no hatred in them, but more something like regret.  
  
Harry had also thought he had found himself a great friend and Tom had ruined this all. Tom let out a furious scream as he moved towards the boy, feeling his conscious fading away.

 _Oh can’t you see. You belong to me._  
The boy was 14 now and tied down on his father’s gravestone. Those emerald eyes glared at him as he approached him.  
  
Even now Voldemort saw no fear in them; the boy wasn’t scared of him. “You belong to me, Harry Potter, and I will be the one to end your life tonight.”  
  
The boy escaped and yet Voldemort knew he had left his mark. Harry hadn’t fought him at all, but merely tried to survive. And it seemed like the boy had some great luck on his side as their spells and wands had connected.  
  
_How my poor heart aches. With every step you take._  
He was apprehensive of what was happening. His soul aching, fearful or his demise. They were hunting him down, attempting to kill his main soul.  
  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and this Harry Potter. Whenever Harry wore him around his neck he felt warmth and it was easy to connect with him. To be honest it was easy to break them all, but slipping inside Harry’s mind was far easier and it even felt oddly familiar.  
  
Tom knew their weaknesses and their strengths and would use it against them.  
  
But they also knew his weakness… A sword coated in basilisk venom and they were searching for it.  
  
_Every move you make. Every vow you break_  
Harry had vowed that no one would ever die because of him again. But the Great Hall was filled with dead bodies. He hadn’t been quick enough in destroying the horcruxes.  
  
Voldemort called out to him and the Boy-Who-Lived would go there.  
  
Harry Potter was a sacrificial lamb and his main soul would kill him, unaware that he would be losing a tie to his immortality. Harry moved, even after seeing Severus’s memories, towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The piece inside Harry’s body cried out and tried to stop the boy, but went unheard.  
  
_Every smile you fake_  
_Every claim you stake._  
_I’ll be watching you._  
The Boy-Who-Lived tried to smile, to cheer up the fuzzy-haired mudblood after Ronald Weasley had left them, but his smiles were fake. Tom could feel the hope fading that they would find a way to destroy every horcrux. All 7 of them.  
  
Tom felt hope as theirs was slowly fading. Tom claimed Harry as his, because the boy felt so familiar. He watched over him and would continue to do so, even if those foolish friends would leave the boy.  
  
Tom would hold him close and tell him that everything will be alright if he just gave himself over to him.  
  
_Every breath you take. Every move you make_  
The boy was breathing still when entered the clearing in the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort turned to face him. Even now knowing he was walking towards his own death, there was no fear to be found on Harry’s face. But it mattered not soon Harry Potter would breathe no more. Just another dead body, but this one would ensure his victory.  
  
_Every bond you break. Every step you take._  
Bonds like friendship or love were so easily broken. The three of them thought they could protect each other. That they could win this, but Tom wouldn’t let himself be destroyed this easily.  
  
There was a weakness in their friendship. A foolish love triangle and jealously. It didn’t mix well and Tom felt great satisfaction when Ronald Weasley left the group. Only two and it was so much easier to slip into their minds. They were growing agitated and tired, his darkness overwhelming them.  
  
Harry Potter was slowly losing hope and Hermione Granger was missing Ron. In time they would be caught and Voldemort would deal with them. He would be back with his main soul after all this time.  
  
But as the sword was found at the bottom of that small lake, Harry was his to kill. If only Ron Weasley hadn’t showed up and saved the black-haired teen.  
  
If only Harry didn’t possess the trait of parseltongue and forced him to open. Even views of Ron’s biggest fear and his jealously towards Harry were not enough.  
  
His precious locket was broken as the sword connected and a scream echoed through the woods.    
  
_I’ll be watching you. Every bond you break._  
As the years had gone by he had watched him. Had watched and wondered how such a brilliant student became such a fearful Dark Lord.  
  
Harry realised that he had always been watching Tom Riddle. Whether he was Voldemort or the Slytherin head boy he had seen in the memories. Harry had seen and witnessed how Tom easily manipulated and lied and everyone loved him, unaware of the dangers they were in.  
  
Everyone had trusted the handsome brown-haired teen with that charming smile. And in the end everyone’s trust was broken. Hepzibah Smith had been murdered after revealing her precious treasures. Professor Slughorn had never been the same after revealing such vital information to a boy he trusted far too much.  
  
But Harry realised that Voldemort had never seen them as bonds, but merely as people who he could use. And if they had run out of use, he would dispose of them. Voldemort had truly never known love and he pitied him.    
  
_Every step you take. I’ll be watching you..._  
Voldemort watched the teen. Harry Potter had grown up from that scrawny little boy he had faced years ago. The light in those eyes was still shining and the boy was fearless still.  
  
“The-Boy-Who-Lived… come to die.” Voldemort said as he rolled the elder wand between his fingers. Those green eyes focused on that movement and there was a form of recognition in them as Harry looked back up at him.  
  
The Death Eaters laughed as Harry closed his eyes and yet Voldemort watched him as he glided closer and raised his wand. This was the end and Harry Potter would finally die. “Avada Kedavra.” Voldemort cast the spell and green light shot from the tip of his wand.  
  
Pain went through him and he collapsed. Red slitted eyes were wide as he started at the ground underneath him. He had always watched the boy, had seen him grow and change throughout the years. But had he been this blind…?  
  
Voldemort looked up, eyes wide and his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. His soul had cried out… “Is he dead?” Voldemort hissed as he composed himself and got up.  
  
Yes, Narcissa Malfoy claimed that Harry Potter was dead.

But then suddenly he wasn’t dead and Voldemort stared at the boy, knowing something had changed. His anchors to immortality were gone and that scrawny little boy had become his downfall…


	2. Every Breath you take - happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happier version of the first chapter

Every breath you take – Happy ending _  
_  
_Every breath you take  
_ Some days if he was strong enough he could see through Quirrell’s eyes. He could see the small boy who had vanquished him years before. Such a small little boy would never be his downfall. There was nothing extraordinary about the boy.   
But Harry Potter was alive and breathing and Voldemort loathed him.   
  
_Every move you make_  
He almost had succeeded in killing the boy during that Quidditch match, seeing how Harry Potter even then gracefully was able to save himself from falling to the ground and possible death.   
  
_Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
_ Voldemort was patient as he looked for ways to get to the philosopher’s stone. His steps carefully followed by Severus and the young black-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his face. Harry Potter was a nuisance and yet he could undoubtedly use the boy, lure him to his demise, while achieving the stone.  _  
  
I'll be watching you_  
Voldemort watched him through the mirror. Red slitted eyes staring at the boy. There was truly nothing special about him. A scrawny little boy who was only good at Defence against the Dark Arts and Quidditch.   
  
Voldemort would kill him. But as Quirrell’s hands touched the boy magic flared through their veins. He was burning and burning, dying once again. Voldemort screamed outraged as he was pulled from his temporary body and the boy lost consciousness.   
_  
Every single day  
_ Every single day he would hear her swooning over that boy. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Tom didn’t know what had happened after his creation, but something had gone terribly wrong.  
_  
Every word you say  
_ Ginevra Weasley had the biggest crush on Harry Potter and every sentence which was written in the diary that cursed name would be there. Harry, Harry, Harry… The name etched itself inside his memory until it would never leave.   
  
Tom wanted to see this boy. This 12-year old who had vanquished Voldemort when he had been nothing but an infant.   
_  
Every game you play  
_ Tom played her game and Ginevra was a foolish little girl who poured her heart out. He learned more and more and when he could possess her, he watched. Obsessively Ginny’s eyes were always watching Harry James Potter.   
_  
Every night you stay  
_ Harry Potter. He had gotten his hands on the diary and Tom wanted to sink his claws in him, make him stay and stay he did. Sweet words written on the blank pages were enough to make Harry intrigued and to make sure Harry kept writing in the diary.   
  
Tom couldn’t see him with his own eyes, but the boy was so blissfully ignorant of the danger he was in.   
  
_I'll be watching you_  
That foolish girl took back the diary! Tom had been furious, because in Harry’s hands he could have found out way more and she was nothing but obsessing over the black-haired boy.   
  
Ginevra Weasley needed to go and when Tom possessed her and took her down into the Chamber after leaving one last message, he knew Harry Potter would come.   
  
As Tom watched him, rolling Harry’s wand through his fingers, he wondered how such an ordinary boy could possible possess the power to defeat him. There was nothing special about Harry Potter and yet Tom knew he had to kill the boy.   
  
But as somehow Harry Potter had summoned a sword out of the sorting hat and used it to slain the basilisk, Tom glared at the small child. Harry was holding a basilisk fang and there was blood on his arm.   
  
Harry Potter was going to die, but just as he had said that the boy glared up at him. Eyes, the colour of the killing curse and Tom saw some raw power and courage in them.   
  
When the fang pierced the diary and coated the wet floor black with ink, Tom screamed. Furious at the boy and partly himself for letting his guard down like this. Tom watched as Harry’s eyes found his and there was no hatred in them, but more something like regret.   
  
Harry had also thought he had found himself a great friend and Tom had ruined this all. Tom let out a furious scream as he moved towards the boy, feeling his conscious fading away.

_Oh can’t you see. You belong to me.  
_ The boy was 14 now and tied down on his father’s gravestone. Something felt different about the boy, but he couldn’t quite place it. Those emerald eyes glared at him as he approached him.   
  
Even now Voldemort saw no fear in them; the boy wasn’t scared of him. “You belong to me, Harry Potter, and I will be the one to end your life tonight.”   
  
The boy escaped and yet Voldemort knew he had left his mark. Harry hadn’t fought him at all, but merely tried to survive. And it seemed like the boy had some great luck on his side as their spells and wands had connected. _  
  
How my poor heart aches. With every step you take.   
_ He was apprehensive of what was happening. His soul aching, fearful or his demise. They were hunting him down, attempting to kill his main soul.   
  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and this Harry Potter. Whenever Harry wore him around his neck he felt warmth and it was easy to connect with him. To be honest it was easy to break them all, but slipping inside Harry’s mind was far easier and it even felt oddly familiar.   
  
Tom knew their weaknesses and their strengths and would use it against them.   
  
But they also knew his weakness… A sword coated in basilisk venom and they were searching for it. _  
  
Every move you make. Every vow you break  
_ Harry had vowed that no one would ever die because of him again. But the Great Hall was filled with dead bodies. He hadn’t been quick enough in destroying the horcruxes.   
  
Voldemort called out to him and the Boy-Who-Lived would go there.   
  
But something had changed. Harry didn’t wish to sacrifice himself to save a world which would abandon him if they could save their selves. No, Harry had finally opened his eyes after seeing Severus’s memories.   
  
The awful truth was revealed and as Harry walked towards the Forbidden Forest and his main soul, the horcrux inside of him was content, knowing that he would be safe. _  
  
 Every smile you fake   
Every claim you stake.   
I’ll be watching you.  
_ The Boy-Who-Lived tried to smile, to cheer up the fuzzy-haired mudblood after Ronald Weasley had left them, but his smiles were fake. Tom could feel the hope fading that they would find a way to destroy every horcrux. All 7 of them.   
  
Tom felt hope as theirs was slowly fading. Tom claimed Harry as his, because the boy felt so familiar. He watched over him and would continue to do so, even if those foolish friends would leave the boy.   
  
Tom would hold him close and tell him that everything will be alright if he just gave himself over to him. _  
  
Every breath you take. Every move you make   
_ The boy was breathing still when entered the clearing in the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort turned to face him. Even now knowing he was walking towards his own death, there was no fear to be found on Harry’s face.   
  
But it wasn’t because he wanted the boy dead that he lured him out. No, he needed to see it for himself. And Voldemort saw it when their eyes and mind connected. _  
  
Every bond you break. Every step you take.  
_ Bonds like friendship or love were so easily broken. The three of them thought they could protect each other. That they could win this, but Tom wouldn’t let himself be destroyed this easily.   
  
There was a weakness in their friendship. A foolish love triangle and jealously. It didn’t mix well and Tom felt great satisfaction when Ronald Weasley left the group. Only two and it was so much easier to slip into their minds. They were growing agitated and tired, his darkness overwhelming them.   
  
Harry Potter was slowly losing hope and Hermione Granger was missing Ron. In time they would be caught and Voldemort would deal with them. He would be back with his main soul after all this time.   
  
But as the sword was found at the bottom of that small lake, Harry was his to kill. If only Ron Weasley hadn’t showed up and saved the black-haired teen.   
  
If only Harry didn’t possess the trait of parseltongue and forced him to open. Even views of Ron’s biggest fear and his jealously towards Harry were not enough.   
  
His precious locket was broken as the sword connected and a scream echoed through the woods.    
_  
I’ll be watching you. Every bond you break.  
_ As the years had gone by he had watched him. Had watched and wondered how such a brilliant student became such a fearful Dark Lord.   
  
Harry realised that he had always been watching Tom Riddle. Whether he was Voldemort or the Slytherin head boy he had seen in the memories. Harry had seen and witnessed how Tom easily manipulated and lied and everyone loved him, unaware of the danger they were in.   
  
Everyone had trusted the handsome brown-haired teen with that charming smile. And in the end everyone’s trust was broken.  Hepzibah Smith had been murdered after revealing her precious treasures. Professor Slughorn had never been the same after revealing such vital information to a boy he trusted far too much.   
  
But Harry realised that Voldemort had never seen them as bonds, but merely as people who he could use. And if they had run out of use, he would dispose of them. Voldemort had truly never known love and he pitied him.    
  
Harry wanted to make it right. _  
  
Every step you take. I’ll be watching you..._ _  
_ Voldemort watched the teen. Harry Potter had grown up from that scrawny little boy he had faced years ago. The light in those eyes was still shining and the boy was fearless still.   
  
“The-Boy-Who-Lived… come to die.” Voldemort said as he rolled the elder wand between his fingers. Those green eyes focused on that movement and there was a form of recognition in them as Harry looked back up at him.   
  
The Death Eaters laughed as Harry closed his eyes and said something in parseltongue that he already knew. _‘I am your horcrux.’_  
  
“Leave.” He ordered his followers and leave they did, confused as they were. He glided closer to Harry and those emerald eyes opened again as if feeling his approach.   
  
The scar on Harry’s forehead was bright red as he stared at it. “I don’t want to die… I only fought to survive and protect those dear to me. But I realised that all this time I wanted to save you as well… I just didn’t know how.”   
  
Voldemort knew this. He had seen flashes of memories that were his and yet not his. A memory of a young Harry inside the Chamber of Secrets with a bloodied fang and eyes filled with regret as if losing a dear friend when black ink poured out of a diary. A memory of Harry gently holding a locket close as if he could somehow save the soul inside.   
  
But his mission was clear and he would follow it, for Dumbledore, for the world. Harry had been just a pawn in their little game, but now the teen had grown up and his eyes were opened after the truth had been revealed. “I will keep you safe if you surrender to me.” He said to him.  
  
Harry seemed to reconsider this and eventually nodded. “I am done with this war… I just want to be at your side and show you the kindness and love you missed out on your entire life.”   
  
It was a nice gesture really. But Voldemort doubted he would ever be able to understand such emotions. Yet he extended his hand and Harry looked at it, before slowly grabbing it. “I will be the friend you never had, Tom…” Harry promised softly and there was a sad smile on the teen’s face.   
  
“I have no need for friendship. Keeping you safe is more important.” Voldemort stated, but he couldn’t deny the warmth he felt inside of him when Harry smiled at him. Harry James Potter was just an ordinary wizard and yet there was something different about him. Maybe because he belonged to him. A carrier of his soul. What Harry didn’t know was that every soul piece that had been destroyed latched onto the closest familiar thing that was nearby.   
  
Harry was unaware that he was holding more of his soul inside of him than before, but Voldemort could feel it now and he wouldn’t ever lose it again.  

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what possessed me to write this. But I did and I didn't really wanted it to rot away in my folders forever. So I decided to just post it.


End file.
